In a typical arrangement of this sort there are provided a motor control relay and pilot switch means for controlling the energization of the relay. The relay contacts make and break the circuit to the motor, and accordingly are subject to arcing and welding by reason of the high starting and breaking currents present. This results in shortened life of the relay, and also requires use of a relay of higher rating and hence of greater cost.